Family Diplomacy
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Running a kingdom, saving lives, fulfilling destiny-all in a days work for Arthur, Merlin and their friends. But there are many more adventures to come when dealing with four unruly sons and one ringleader of a daughter. Warning: contains dragons, pranks and any number of arguements.
1. Chapter 1

**A Time of Peace-Kind of.**

**Disclaimer:** Idon't own any of this.

**This is going to be a collection of one shots based around the characters and their children. Anyone who has read my other story, Rebellion will know the children's personalities but I hope you can guess from these one shots. Please enjoy and review!**

The sun was about to set over the kingdom of Camelot and in his royal chamber, as he looked over official documents, King Arthur was never so glad to have peace and quiet. It was this simple fact that he had noticed the most about himself as he grew older.

As a young Prince, Arthur never wanted to sit still, never wanted to settle for a moment. Back then, he may have had a number of royal duties but most of his days were spent training, walking through the town with his gang of followers or hunting. He used to dream of adventure; of fighting monstrous creatures and being Camelot's hero. But since his father had banned magic, those days were long over.

Until that witch disguised herself and tried to kill him.

Coincidentally, it was the same time that Merlin appeared in Camelot.

That should have been Arthur's first clue.

From that moment, his life was filled with quests and battles; of shocks and heartbreak. From Morgana's betrayal to his father's death, Arthur had had his fair share of tough moments. That was the price that came with have the busy life that he had once craved.

However, it had also brought him wondrous moments and people. His beautiful wife Gwen, who still kept him in line and laughed if he ever even tried to be the prat he once was. The knights were his brothers, who would always have his back no matter what. Then there was Merlin, his best friend and probably the reason he was still alive today. They had all stuck by him through thick and thin and he had never been so grateful to have them when Mordred and Morgana finally attacked.

That was a few years ago and the battle that had been prophesised centuries before raged around Camelot. It had been bloody and tiring but thankfully Arthur's side had won. Both Morgana and Mordred had died in the fighting and even after all she had done to him, Arthur grieved for his sister.

But Camelot had been rebuilt and the people had rejoiced; life went on. The children who were born after the war were told stories about it but thankfully, to them, they were just stories.

In fact, Arthur suspected that his own son, James, didn't believe half the things Arthur told him about his adventures.

"Father!" the six year old would say, "All you do all day is swing a sword around and wave at people!"

But this attitude suited Arthur and Gwen just fine, because that meant their little boy was still innocent to the dangers that lay outside the kingdom's borders. The quests that he, Merlin and the knights went on now, to stop said dangers were just 'visits to the nobles' to their children. And as much as James saw him as this great hero who ruled a great kingdom, Arthur preferred not tell him exactly how he because such a person.

Yes, King Arthur loved the peace and quiet because it meant that he had finally built a safe and happy kingdom.

He signed another document that was sitting on the desk in front of him and moved on to the next pile. Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door and Arthur raised his head to look at it.

"Enter," he said in a commanding voice and the door opened slightly. Arthur frowned when he saw no one at the door but then dropped his eyes down a bit to child- height, to see his six year old niece, Lara, standing in the door way.

"Uncle Arthur?" she said quietly, her blue eyes standing out against her pale skin and jet black hair.

Arthur put down the quill and asked, "Yes, sweetheart? Is something the matter?"

Lara nodded seriously before closing the door and walking over to him. She was image of her father but had her mother's smile.

Katarina was a healer from a small village in Camelot and she had met Merlin after he and Arthur had travelled there because of a raging magical beast.

Naturally, Merlin was a complete failure in trying to interact with her in every way but, strangely she found that cute.

Or at least it was strange to Arthur. He really didn't see how tripping over one's own feet and landing in horse manure was 'endearing' but who was he talk about being brilliant with women. He still wonders how he got Gwen.

Lara was standing beside his chair and her blue eyes were glossy, like she was trying not to cry. "What's the matter?" Arthur said, picking her up and putting her on his lap, "Do you want me to get your father?"

Lara shook her head and replied, "No. I have to tell you this."

Out of Arthur's mismatched family of knights, sorcerers and royals, Lara was the only daughter. Gwain had troublesome William, Leon had loyal Edward and Elyon had sensible Thomas while he and Gwen had James. Percival and his wife had just married. So of course, Lara had her 'uncles' wrapped firmly around her finger.

And right then, seeing his niece near tears, he was ready to go through anyone who made her upset.

"It's about James, Uncle Arthur."

Ok, crisis averted, Arthur thought with a sigh. Lara and James fought every day, like cat and dog. Seeing them get along was more unnerving then seeing them yell at each other.

"Really?" Arthur asked, trying to remain serious, "What has he done now?"

Lara sniffed and said, "He has done something so terrible! There is only one thing to do!"

Arthur nodded and asked, "What's that?"

"Throw him in the dungeons!"

Arthur mentally applauded himself when he didn't burst out laughing. "You want me to throw my six year old in the dungeons?"

Lara nodded seriously. "Right. I understand but would you mind telling me why I have to do this?"

Lara looked up at him with big blue eyes, tears ready to pour down her cheeks. "He threw my teddy bear out the window!"

These words were spoken as if James had just committed a heinous crime.

"I see," Arthur replied, "And you want him put in the dungeons?"

Lara nodded again but turned when she heard her father's voice from the now open door. "You might want to hold off on that plan just yet," Merlin said as he ushered a sulking James into the room.

The blonde haired boy dragged his feet towards his father and Lara with Merlin and stood there with his arms folded. "James, explain why you threw Lara's teddy bear out the window," Arthur ordered and James frowned.

"It's not my fault!" he said, "She said my wooden shield looked silly!"

"It is if you drew that sheep on it!" Lara countered.

"It's a lion!" James huffed back, "And that is exactly why I threw her stupid teddy out the window!"

"Don't you call Sir Fluffy stupid!" Lara said as she lunged for James who moved to fight right back. Arthur grabbed Lara by the middle, scooping her up into his arms while Merlin held James back.

"That is enough!" Arthur said loudly, in his commanding voice, and the two children paused.

"James you will apologise to Lara for throwing her bear out the window!"

"And you, Lara will say sorry for calling James' shield stupid!" Merlin said back.

Both the sulking children were placed back on the floor, but after taking one look at each other they turned their back to one another and folded their arms.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances and then Arthur said, "You know, one day the two of you will realise how lucky you are to have each other. And then maybe you won't fight like this."

Lara and James stayed in their frosty phase for the following day and didn't say a word to each other. The other three boys, Will, Eddie and Tom, found this very strange. But they were five and soon got distracted.

Gwen and Katarina were filled in and at dinner, when Gwen cast an eye at both James and Lara, she saw that they were both sitting as far away as possible from each other. "You know," she said to her husband, "I think this is the longest they have ever gone without speaking to each other. I wonder if that bothers them."

It seemed to bother James because by night time after a whole day of frosty silence, when Katarina was brushing Lara's hair in her room, he burst through the door as quickly as a six year old could. He was covered from head to toe in mud and when he reached Lara, he plonked a dirty, soaking wet teddy bear on her dressing table.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Please talk to me again."

Lara blinked as him but couldn't respond as Gwen walking in and starting giving out at the state he was in. James was dragged out, washed down and put into bed.

Gwen was tucking him in when she asked him, "Did you search outside for Lara's teddy bear in the mud?"

James shrugged and replied, "I had to. If Daddy can go across kingdoms and save you from giant baby rats, I can look through some mud."

Gwen was about to reply when Lara stuck her head through the door. She looked at James and hurried into the room. Sir Fluffy the teddy bear was now fresh and clean, thanks to a quick spell by Merlin.

She stood at the side of his bed and said quietly, "I'm sorry I called your shield silly and I forgive you." She paused and then said, "But Sir Fluffy doesn't."

She held out the teddy bear to James, who closed his eyes and sighed for a moment as if to say, "The things I do for you."

Finally he replied, "I'm sorry Sir Fluffy."

Lara grinned and jumped up on the bed. "Yah! Now I can talk to you! I have so much to tell you!"

Gwen watched as James sat up quickly on his made bed, excited and she knew there was no way they were getting to sleep now. "Hold on," she said, "I know you were angry with him but why didn't you say even one word to each other today? That seems very mean."

Lara nodded but then replied, "Yes, but that's what Mummy does to Daddy when he says something stupid and then Daddy gets this weird look on his face like somebody hit him."

Gwen raised her eyebrow at the young girl; she was starting early. The two children chatted away like she wasn't even there so with a smile she sat down in a chair and waited for the first yawns to come from their mouths before telling them that it really was time for bed.

The next day, Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and Katarina were standing on the steps outside Camelot castle, watching their children playing in the courtyard. James was showing Lara his shield and the wooden sword to go with it while Will, Eddie and Tom were just glad everything was back to normal.

As Lara sent James a mega watt smile, which caused him to blush, Katarina turned to Gwen and asked, "What do you think?"

Gwen tilted her head and then said, "Oh yes, I think so."

Arthur and Merlin frowned at this and glanced at each other before Merlin asked, "What? Are we missing something?"

Gwen shrugged and replied, "Oh we were just thinking about wither those two will remain friends as they get older or will they be together?"

Arthur gave it a moment's thought but Merlin frowned and replied, "Oh no! I don't think so!"

"Excuse me?!" Arthur said, giving his friend a light shove, "What is wrong with my little boy?"

"Nothing!" Merlin said, "But Lara is not going near boys until...until...well until I say so!"

Katarina rolled her eyes and said, "Honey, you do know that some boys will come to court her. There are a great many suitors in the kingdom."

"There will be no courting!" Merlin said in an unusually high voice, "And I know about suitors-why do you think I keep the dragons around? They've got to eat someone!"

James and Lara were standing in the courtyard, watching their parents have this conversation with complete confusion.

"What's courting?" Lara asked. James thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure. And I don't know why you need suitors for it."

Lara frowned slightly as her father started to wave his hands wildly in the air, making hand gestures like something was trying to devour someone.

James gave Lara a side glance and said quietly, "Lara?"

She turned to him and he said, "Please don't stop talking to me ever again."

She smiled at him and nodded happily before grabbing his hand and dragging back towards the steps of their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Courting and the Ways to Avoid It.**

**Set in 'Rebellion'.**

**In which young suitors arrive to court Lara. James isn't happy, Lara is confused and Merlin is abusing his powers as a Dragon Lord.**

**A few people have asked me if these one shots are in the 'Rebellion' world. Well, some aren't and some are. The first chapter was separate but this chapter is part of it. I will say at the beginning of every chapter which one it is.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"My shirt itches!" Will mumbled under his breath, as he discreetly tried to scratch his arm.

Gwain looked at his son out of the corner of his eye and whispered back. "It's only for a few hours until dinner is over. Then you can change back into your own clothes."

"You mean the ones actually made for humans to wear?!"

Gwain rolled his eyes and looked forwards again just in time to see the group of horses and their royal riders trot into the courtyard of Camelot castle.

Gwain, with the others knights and their families, were standing on the steps in front of the castle doors. Arthur and Gwen were standing at the base of the steps, ready to greet the nobles. James was standing beside them but looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. And as Gwain glared at Will for scratching his side once again, the knight realized that none of the children wanted to be there.

Unlike other royal youths, like the two noble children now dismounting from their horses, the children of Camelot castle were not used to this formal way of life. Thanks to Mordred's take over that lasted eleven years, Will, James and the others had grown up with the same rights, thoughts and privileges as any other child in the kingdom. And it was clear even as Gwain glanced around at all of them.

James was trying to adjust the golden band around his head, so that it didn't pinch him. Will was itching, Eddie was trying not to yawn and Tom was off in his own little day dream. The most obvious was Lara. She was in a dress; and looked ready to injure the next unfortunate person who tried to talk to her. She was used to wearing fitted trousers and shirts, instead of elaborate gowns and the boys had never gotten used to the embroidered shirts that they had to wear for formal visits. Although, Gwain thought as he raised an eyebrow, he suspected that James was sneakily getting away with wearing a normal white shirt under the red jacket that his parents had given him; it had once been Arthur's but he had outgrown it. No, Gwen probably knew; he would get an earful later.

Even their names were different. Will, Eddie and Tom refused to be called William, Edward and Thomas...unless it was yelled at them, indicating that one of their many pranks had been uncovered.

Gwain was pulled out of his thoughts when the nobles started to greet the knights. Sir Oliver and his wife Lady Jane were from a nearby kingdom and were visiting for dinner with their son, Lucas and daughter Yvonne. Lucas was a tall boy about James and Lara's age with dark hair and was dressed in dark blue clothes.

Gwain felt his mouth twitch as he tried not to smile at the sight of Lucas greeting James. The two boys were nearly complete opposites. James' blonde hair and red clothes contrasted with Lucas' blue look. But the two boys bowed to each other without realising anything. Lucas quickly moved over to Lara and kissed her hand.

Gwain heard Will snort from beside him but was paying attention to Lucas. He was chatting with Lara at a great speed and the girl was replying as nicely as she could. She was obviously confused and slightly uncomfortable; usually the visiting nobles moved right on and met with the other knights and their children. James was frowning slightly and looking between them.

Finally Gwain heard Lara say, "Well, we are glad you could dine with us this evening; this is Edward, Sir Leon's son."

Lucas moved right along after that and Lara exchanged glances with James. He shrugged and they both seemed to let it go. Before Gwain could think about it anymore, it was his turn to greet Sir Oliver.

Dinner started quickly and the royal court went to the Hall to be seated. The boys were loitering in the doorway but Lara was starving and quickly made her way to her seat beside her mother. Morgana smiled at her daughter and turn to Merlin on her other side. Lara glanced around at everyone to check if they were looking before picking a grape from the fruit bowl in front of her. She popped the fruit into her mouth and started to chew it as someone sat down beside her.

She turned and froze, mid chew.

A part of her realised that her mouth was open, showing pieces of mashed up grape to the table; but most of her was busy with the fact that Lucas was sitting beside her...in James' seat. Not that it was officially James' seat but he always sat there, just like she always sat in her seat.

Lucas smiled at her and Lara snapped her jaw shut quickly, giving him a tight lipped grin. She looked over his shoulder to see James walking towards her, in conversation with Tom.

Then he turned and saw Lucas. James stopped and narrowed his eyes at the other boy. Lara shrugged and he sent her a smile before sitting down at a free seat beside Eddie.

Merlin was watching this with interest. He looked over at Morgana who leaned towards him slightly, saying, "It seems Lucas has taken a shine to Lara."

Lady Jane over head them and smiled warmly. "Well, Lucas has never been one to beat around the bush," she said, "We did mention to him before we arrived to pay special attention to your daughter."

By now, Arthur and Gwen were staring at her as well as Merlin and Morgana. Sir Oliver was smiling along with his wife, as if they were talking about something especially sweet.

"So," she said, "How would you feel about Lucas courting Lara?"

There was a beat of silence and then Merlin replied, "That depends; how do you feel about Lucas getting eaten by dragons?"

Morgana quickly kicked her husband under the table when the other parents looked taken aback. "What he means is," Morgana said calmly, "that we haven't really talked about courting and suitors to Lara. She is still so young and well...we don't exactly want her to marry someone for business reasons."

Before Sir Oliver could respond, Arthur said, "I believe that you have had some problems with druids in your kingdom. I'm sure that having a powerful sorceress as your son's betrothed would defiantly help manners."

Sir Oliver and his wife suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

Merlin cleared his throat and placed his arms on the table, pressing his fingers together. "I am going to make this clear to you. Obviously, you have been brought up in a certain way and that's fine. But not one of these children at this table, are going to marry for anything less than love. And since your son agreed to 'charm' my daughter without too much of an argument, I doubt that I want him trying anything with her. Spread that round to the other nobles, will you?"

**-MerlinMerlinMerlin-**

It appears that they did not spread it around.

More and more nobles came to visit and more and more young men in their families tried to court Lara. Arthur could only plead with Merlin to keep his temper so that none of the nobles got too insulted; that meant letting up on the dragon threats.

Meanwhile Lara seemed to remain oblivious to that fact that these boys were actually courting her.

Morgana tried to bring up the subject one day when she was helping her with her magic. They were sitting in the library and Lara was pouring over a book.

Morgana was sitting across from her at the table and she said, "Lara, sweetheart?" The blue eyed girl raised her head and replied, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the...formal way of courting."

Lara frowned for a moment and said, "I know that the men usually try to win the woman over. Usually with gifts." The last part was said with a raised eyebrow and Morgana smiled.

Lara shrugged and continued. "Couples go for walks or picnics and things like that. Right?"

Morgana nodded and then said, "Yes, but that is how the people do it. Royals are not as lucky. Usually, the man courts the woman chosen by his parents, even if he has never met her before. And the two of them usually have no say in the matter."

"Sounds awful," Lara said, with a grimace.

Morgana looked at her in earnest and said, "Yes, in fact their parents can be present when the man is courting."

Lara looked at her blankly and Morgana sighed. "Sweetheart," she said, "all those boys who have visited the castle...they are trying to court you."

Lara's eyes grew wide and she nearly dropped the book on the table. "Wha-but...how...What about James?!" she blurted out.

Morgana smiled slightly at her and asked, "What about James indeed?"

She was not blind to what was going on between Lara and James. They had been best friends since they were children and had found each other again after eleven years apart. But James had not officially declared that he was courting Lara; he didn't know that he had too.

"Well this resolves everything," Morgana said, "James will take of these suitors quick enough."

Lara thought for a moment and then said, "Actually, I have another idea."

A few days past and another group of nobles came to visit. They were all standing on the steps again and Lara was standing beside James once again.

He had not been dealing well with the amount of boys coming into the castle either. It had confused him at first but after Arthur explained what they wanted, he nearly threw the next boy out of the courtyard as soon as he saw him. But Lara had insisted that he stay beside her for this greeting.

The nobles arrived and everyone went through the motions once again. This time it was Sir Eric's son, Alistair who was kissing Lara's hand.

He had barely raised his head to talk to her when Lara asked, "Are you here to court me?"

Alistair blinked and glanced over at his parent's before saying, "Well, yes, Lady Lara."

Will and Eddie tried not to laugh from somewhere behind her but she ignored them. "Why?" she asked, with a tilt of her head.

Alistair paused and then replied, "Well, my parents thought it would benefit our kingdom."

Lara nodded and then said, "Don't you think that you are a little old not to have a mind of your own? I think it would be best if you and any other possible suitors you know would cease fighting a losing battle."

Sir Eric appeared at his son's shoulder and frowned slightly at the young girl. "This is a very strange way of dealing with suitors, Lady Lara."

Lara simply raised her head and replied, "Times have change, Sir Eric. If you prefer, I could threaten to feed him to my father's dragons. Anyway, all these suitors have done is eat dinner beside me and generally stick by my side. I already have someone to do that."

She gestured to James and said, "What do you think I keep him around for?"

James nodded to Sir Eric, who was startled at Lara's flippant remark about the prince.

Sir Eric cleared his throat but James interrupted him by talking to Alistair. "Would you care to eat dinner with us anyway? My family has always been interested in the amazing horses that you have in your kingdom."

Alistair nodded and said, "Thank you, we are very proud of it." The young noble climbed the steps with James and Lara, with the other boys behind them.

Arthur looked over at Merlin and asked, "Did our sixteen year olds just solve an awkward political situation like professionals?"

Merlin nodded and then looked over at Sir Eric. "Yes, and now we have to do the same."

He was quiet for a moment as everyone walked inside the castle. Then he muttered, "And if all else fails, we can feed Sir Eric to the dragons anyway."

Arthur shoved his friend inside with a roll of his eyes and the doors closed behind them.


End file.
